


[VID] Slow Hope

by caramarie



Category: 7 Seeds
Genre: 4-5 min, AMV, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: There are some things that make this world easier to endure – and some people too.
Relationships: Aramaki Takahiro & Yukima Haru, Sugurono Hana & Aramaki Takahiro, Sugurono Hana & Yukima Haru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Festivids 2019, Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] Slow Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/gifts).



Music: Slow Hope, by Grayson Gilmour

[Watch on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/382270077) – password: **hana**

[Download 71.4 MB mp4.](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/slowhope-caramarie.mp4)


End file.
